


Strawberries and Rain

by rage_quitter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthdays, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: Satya woke to the sound of rain against the window, soft singing from somewhere else in the apartment, and the clinking of dishes.





	Strawberries and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> im an indulgent, fluff-loving lesbian yo

Satya woke to the sound of rain against the window, soft singing from somewhere else in the apartment, and the clinking of dishes.

With a soft sigh, she stretched. Despite the emptiness of the bed, it was still pleasantly warm. She glance to the clock on the bedside table and considered. It was later than she usually preferred to wake, but her mornings had become a bit more lazy than they once were, with fewer expectations and rigid schedules that she, admittedly, placed on herself. She still preferred to have her day planned out, but her girlfriend’s steady reassurance and ability to, as she had put it before, “roll with the punches” helped her handle the unexpected a little better.

Speaking of. Satya sat up and reached for her glasses. She blinked a few times as the room sharpened. Next came her phone. There were several new emails and other messages, but none seemed work-related. Many were from her coworkers and friends, however. Perhaps another one of those silly group chat messengers that Hana so liked to add everyone to. For now, she left them unread.

The floor was cold against her feet before she found her slippers. She used the restroom quickly, contemplated her contacts but decided against them for the moment, and slipped into a warm robe to keep away the morning chill.

Satya made her way from the bedroom toward the kitchen, and the source of the singing and the dishes. She paused in the doorway to smile fondly; Fareeha was standing at the stove with her headphones in, still wearing her pajamas, swaying her hips to the beat as she sang and cooked something that smelled sweet. Satya didn’t recognize the song; it sounded like it was in Arabic, which she did not understand, but it sounded upbeat, much like Fareeha herself.

Fareeha shimmied her shoulders and did a little spin to the song, only to stop dead and look with wide eyes at Satya watching her. Fareeha flushed and a sheepish grin spread over her face. With the hand not holding a wooden spoon covered in some sort of reddish syrup, Fareeha tugged one earphone out. “Good morning,” she said.

“Good morning,” Satya replied. “You look like you are having fun. Don’t let me stop you.”

Fareeha laughed and paused her music. “It’s fine. A little energy boost while making breakfast. Which is almost ready, by the way.”

Satya nodded. “I will get dishes. Plates?”

“Yep,” Fareeha said. “And forks.”

Satya did so, setting them neatly at the table. She poured a mug with hot water to let some tea steep for a few minutes as she waited.

“Sorry it’s a bit non-traditional,” Fareeha said. “But I remembered how much you liked strawberries, so I thought that you would like this.”

Fareeha presented a stack of pancakes--vegan, for Satya--topped with sliced strawberries in thick red syrup. In another pan Satya saw a few links of lamb sausage sizzling; Fareeha had kept them away from the pancakes themselves.

Satya smiled at her. “They smell wonderful.”

Fareeha set the dish of pancakes and another bowl of the strawberries on the table. As she passed Satya to get whipped cream from the refrigerator, she stopped to cup her face with one hand and press a kiss to her forehead. Satya brushed her fingers on Fareeha’s wrist with a soft smile.

The two sat down to eat, their legs tangling casually under the table. Satya hummed softly at the first bite; Fareeha’s cooking was getting better and better, despite her claims that she’d only learned a bit in her youth before joining the Egyptian military. Apparently Reinhardt’s cooking was both admirable and easily teachable.

“How did you sleep, Satya?” Fareeha asked.

Satya swallowed a bite of strawberry. “Very well, thank you. Though it was cold when I woke up.”

“It’s supposed to be chilly and rainy for a while,” Fareeha said with a small frown at the window. “I guess winter is on the way soon.”

Satya nodded. “Do you think we may get snow?”

Fareeha perked up at that. “I hope so! It’s been a long time since I’ve been somewhere with snow.”

“I have never experienced it,” Satya admitted. “Outside of Mei’s devices, at least.”

“Really? Never?” Fareeha lowered her fork. “I bet you’ll love it. It’s beautiful. Not quite as beautiful as you, of course.”

Satya covered her mouth with one hand to hide a flustered giggle.

Fareeha grinned and winked at her. “We’ll want something warm to wear, though, for sure. We have some time before it gets really cold, though.”

Satya nodded and sipped her tea.

Fareeha watched her with a small, fond smile. The rain pattered against the window, a gentle white noise to accompany the clinking of silverware against ceramic.

As they finished eating in companionable quiet, Fareeha spoke again. “Do you want to do anything today?”

Satya considered. “I did not really have any plans. Strange, I know.”

Fareeha smiled. “I mean, to celebrate. Dinner? A movie? I think our options are limited by the rain…”

“Celebrate?”

Fareeha blinked. “Your birthday. Isn’t it today, Satya?”

Satya sat up straight and looked again at her phone. “Oh.”

Fareeha laughed. “Oh, Satya! You forgot your own birthday?”

“That… would explain all of the emails, then…”

“Of course everyone would blow up your phone,” Fareeha said with a shake of her head. “And I know you don’t like surprises, so I think… they’ll be mad at me for telling you, but they’re planning on throwing you a party this weekend.”

Satya looked up at her. “Really? For me?”

Fareeha nodded. “They wanted it to be a surprise party, but Hanzo and I both argued that you should know, so I’m telling you anyway.”

Satya sat still.

Fareeha reached over the table to take her hand. The flat white of Satya’s prosthetic was stark against Fareeha’s tan skin as she rubbed her thumb over Satya’s. “They’re all very excited, you know. They care about you a lot. I know it’s hard sometimes… but you’ve got a lot of friends now, Satya. We all love you and support you.”

Satya swallowed her uncertainty and nodded. She squeezed Fareeha’s hand gently. “You are all so wonderful to me.”

“You deserve it,” Fareeha said. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you.”

“Now. Anything special you want to do?” Fareeha looked excited.

Satya reached over to hold her hand in both of her own. “If I may be honest? A day with you is more than enough of a special day for me.”

The starry-eyed look and soft gasp from her girlfriend was perhaps better than any present anyone could have given her.

“A lazy day with the most exquisite person I have ever laid eyes on sounds like the perfect way to spend a birthday,” Satya said with a slow smile.

“I--I--” Fareeha was charmingly flustered, her cheeks hued with roses and a smile clinging to her lips, which Satya desperately wanted to kiss. “We can--yes, we can do that.”

Satya could hold back no longer, and stood. Fareeha started to slide her chair back, as though to get up as well, but Satya stopped her with two fingers against her sternum. With all the grace of the dancer she was, she sat on Fareeha’s lap and laced white artificial fingers in her hair to pull her in for a kiss.

Fareeha tasted of strawberries and coffee.

“I don’t think I will ever tire of kissing you,” Fareeha purred into her lips.

“Mm. A shared feeling,” Satya replied. Fareeha’s hands were warm on her waist, sliding under her robe, but staying above her tank top. “There is the plan for the day, then.”

“I’ll be more than happy to oblige.”

**Author's Note:**

> come drop by my tumblr @softbutchcowboy!!  
> i might do a sequel to this with some soft smut. we'll see!


End file.
